The Shinigami Captains' Gaming Association
by Caspartine
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has just been made Captain of the 10th division when he is approached by Ukitake and Kyoraku, who have an unexpected invitation for him. What will his response be?
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the newly appointed captain of the 10th division of Soul Society, was leaving the Head Captain's office when he was accosted by his new colleagues, fellow captains Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. After the past few hectic days following his promotion, Toshiro had been looking forward to a quiet evening in his quarters, and so he couldn't suppress a slight sigh at what appeared to be another obstacle between him and his rest.

"Toshiro! Just the fellow we were looking for!" exclaimed Kyoraku.

"Hello, Toshiro," said Ukitake with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" Toshiro asked the older men, trying hard to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Well, we just wanted to invite you to join our club, since you're one of us now!" said Kyoraku.

"A club?"

"A games club, to be precise," said Ukitake. "The Shinigami Captains' Gaming Association. We play card games, board games, dice games –"

"Drinking games," interjected Kyoraku. "But not for you, you're too young." He winked. Toshiro frowned back. He didn't drink, but he also didn't like be reminded of how young he was.

"We meet once a month, and try a new game from the World of the Living every time. If we like a game, we play it again," said Ukitake, "Most of the captains are members. Except for the Head Captain, he's too busy."

"Don't forget Kurotsuchi," said Kyoraku, "we kicked him out for cheating at cards one too many times. And Kenpachi got bored and quit two minutes into a game of Chinese Checkers."

Ukitake gave a small laugh, "As I recall, he flipped the table, declared it was no fun when nobody was getting injured, and stormed out looking for someone to fight. That left us with an odd number of players for a while. Quite inconvenient for most games." He looked at Toshiro, "So if you come, that means we'll have 10 members. An even number again."

Toshiro looked from one to the other. A games club, huh? It didn't really seem like his style. He needed to maintain his dignity as a newly appointed captain and earn the respect of his peers and subordinates. Playing games didn't really seem like the best way to go about doing that. But then again, he could prove himself in the field of duty. Surely it wouldn't hurt to unwind just a little bit, and get to know his fellow captains. Besides, what damage could a few harmless card games do to his reputation?

"Very well," he finally said with a sigh. And then, remembering his manners gave a short bow and said, "I am honored by the invitation."

"Excellent!" Kyoraku clapped him on the back.

"We're meeting next Friday after supper," said Ukitake. "Just a word of advice- watch out for Byakuya Kuchiki. He's very good at winning when you're not looking, especially at chess."

"You're going to have a lot of fun, I promise!" said Kyoraku. "Just wait 'til you see Soi Fon trying to play charades, it's hilarious!"

With that, Toshiro and the senior captains parted ways. It wasn't until they were out of sight that Toshiro finally realized what Kyoraku had said in his parting comment.

"Wait! Nobody said anything about charades!"


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, and Toshiro was somewhat reluctantly making his way to where the games club meeting was being held. There was a chill in the air that let him know winter was on its way, and for that he was grateful. Winter was the only season when he really felt right. Somehow, the brisk wind gave him confidence for what lay ahead. Second only to having Matsumoto as his lieutenant (who was already proving to be a handful just a few days in), he felt this games club would be his biggest challenge as captain.

"That's a very serious look you have on your face, Captain Hitsugaya," said a voice behind him.

He stopped, and turned. It was the fourth squad's captain, Unohana.

"Good evening, Captain Unohana. Are you on your way to the games club, too?"

She smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Ukitake and Kyoraku got the invitation to you, then?"

"Yes. They, er, they mentioned something about charades...?" He heard the slight tone of worry in his voice and cursed inwardly. He hadn't meant to let his guard down. There was just something about Unohana that made you want to tell her your problems.

She laughed lightly. "Ah, are you worried about that? I wouldn't be; we played it recently. I think tonight we are playing poker. You had best be careful. Some of the others are very good at it. Come, they'll be waiting for us."

"Poker..." Toshiro muttered under his breath as his followed Unohana. He'd heard of the game, but only vaguely and in passing. A card game, wasn't it? That shouldn't be too bad. But did he remember hearing it involved gambling...?

After a couple of minutes, they reached the club room, and Unohana slid open the door and stepped inside. Toshiro followed with some hesitation. Inside, it was brightly lit, and there were two tall tables each surrounded by five chairs. All the other captains were present- those still in the club at least. Several of them looked up from their conversations as they entered.

"Good evening, Unohana," said Ukitake, rising to his feet. "Ah, and you've found Captain Hitsugaya too! I'm glad you came, Toshiro! As you can see, tonight we're playing poker. Unohana, you're at my table. Toshiro, you're at the other one. Komamura, can you explain the rules to him?"

"Certainly," replied the captain of the 7th division. The big man was huge even sitting down. Toshiro had always hated having to crane his neck so far back to look at him.

Toshiro took a seat in the only empty chair, and looked around at the table. Including Komamura, his opponents for this game were Captains Soi Fon, Kuchiki, and Ichimaru. Oh dear. He seemed to remember something about having to keep a "poker face" while playing this game. Well, that shouldn't be too difficult, but it looked as if he'd been seated at the table where all the players were rather good at giving nothing of their thoughts away. Komamura always wore that strange basket-helmet, completely obscuring his face. He didn't think he'd ever seen Soi Fon so much as relax that perpetual frown of hers. Kuchiki was as stone-faced as he'd ever seen him. And Ichimaru- well, apart from putting Toshiro's nerves on edge, the man had a perpetual smile, and his eyes were always shut. This game was most likely going to be a challenge. To his surprise, Toshiro was actually looking forward to it.

Komamura finished explaining the rules to him, and gave him a pile of chips. Ah, so there was gambling involved, then. Another interesting development. Kuchiki dealt out the cards to everyone, and the game began.

_(I originally wasn't going to continue this fic after the first chapter, but the positive reviews I received encouraged me to continue it. Thank you for your feedback!)_


	3. Chapter 3

After being somewhat hesitant at first, Toshiro quickly got the hang of the game. As it progressed, he became more and more confident. In fact, he did rather well for himself, and in the final round of the game, only Kuchiki and he remained. As it turned out, Toshiro had the better hand and managed to win. Much to his surprise, he felt a great deal of satisfaction and pleasure at having done so. Kuchiki acknowledged his defeat with good grace, and barely a change in his fathomless expression.

Soi Fon, who'd been out in the first round, grumbled something about his having beginner's luck, but Ichimaru proclaimed him a protégé (something he'd been called before, but never in relation to gambling), and declared that he saw a great future for him in this games club. Toshiro wasn't quite sure whether he was being teased or not, and so reacted with a mumbled dismissal.

His table then turned their attention to the other game, which was still in progress. Captains Aizen and Tosen were sitting to the side, having dropped out in previous rounds, and now there was a somewhat intense competition happening between the three oldest captains in Soul Society (excluding the Head Captain, of course)- Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. They all seemed to be extremely skilled at the game, something Toshiro wouldn't have particularly expected from any of them. But, he supposed, if they'd been a part of this games club for a while, they would have had a lot of practice.

Komamura had gone over to sit with Tosen, and Aizen was pouring some sake for Soi Fon. Toshiro didn't really feel like talking to any of the captains who remained in his vicinity, and he wasn't about to interfere with the final showdown happening at the card table, so instead he sat in the corner quietly, watching everyone, and wondering how any of them managed to get along. They were all so different, for the most part, and many (and he was honest enough to include himself in this) were somewhat anti-sociable. He supposed Ukitake and Kyoraku had formed this club (and he was quite certain they were the founders) in order to force them to interact in any way other than a professional setting.

His thoughts were interrupted by the end of the second game. Unohana had won, and Kyoraku was loudly lamenting having to give up his title of poker champion.

"I won the last five times we played this game, you know," he told Toshiro, coming over to sit by him.

"Is that so," said Toshiro. He wouldn't have expected that from the older man, who had always struck him as the sort who wouldn't have a very good poker face. But then, he didn't really know him, or any of the captains, very well at all. Maybe this games club was more helpful than he'd thought it would be.

"Yep," said Kyoraku, then, "So, I hear you beat Kuchiki. Good job, we'll make a card master out of you yet!"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Ukitake, coming over to them.

"Err, ah, well," he mumbled, "It was an interesting experience," he finally settled on.

They both laughed, and Toshiro felt himself colour slightly. "Glad to hear it!" said Kyoraku, "So, does that mean you'll be coming back next month?"

"What will we be playing?" asked Toshiro, a little wary.

"We haven't decided yet. It'll be a surprise," said Ukitake.

"Well, I suppose I will," he said, though he still had his misgivings. The thought of charades haunted him.

The older captains grinned. "I guess that makes it official, then. Welcome to the club. Good to have you on board." They raised their sake cups.

"To Captain Hitsugaya," said Ukitake.

"May we win lots of money off of him!" said Kyoraku.

Well, thought Toshiro wryly, at least his winnings today would keep him going for a while, if Kyoraku was planning on robbing him blind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Caaaaptaaaain!" Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto announced herself loudly the next morning, practically bouncing into Toshiro's office.

"Yes, Matsumoto?" asked Toshiro, looking up from his paperwork. His lieutenant had been in the room all of thirty seconds and he could already feel a headache coming on. Would he ever get used to her boisterous presence in his office?

"I hear you went out last night, Captain. To a super secret captains' meeting." Her voice was a stage whisper.

"No, Matsumoto, it was just a games club. Ukitake and Kyoraku invited me to join. I couldn't turn them down."

"Oooooh, a games club? Ah, I remember Hisagi telling me about it! Did you have fun? What did you play? Did you win?" she asked, speaking almost too rapidly for Toshiro to understand her. Once he'd sorted the jumble of words out, he replied simply, "Poker. Yes, I won."

"Excellent!" she exclaimed (nearly every sentence was an exclamation with Rangiku, he was coming to realize), "I'm proud to serve you, Captain!"

"Yes, well, was there something you wanted, Lieutenant?" he asked to cover up the fact that he was slightly pleased by her words, however much she'd actually meant them.

"Hmmm. I know I came in here for something else…" Matsumoto leaned on his desk and put her head on her chin while she thought. He quickly moved his morning tea out of the way before she knocked it over. There was a pause. "Oh, right!" she said suddenly, standing back up. "The third seat says he needs your help in the training hall. Some new recruits are goofing off or something." She sauntered over to the door. "You'd better head over there, Captain. See you later!"

"Wait, where are you going?! There's paperwork over here you need to do!" he called after her angrily, but she was gone.

He sighed, and then stood up. His headache was really starting to pound, but duty called. At this rate, he could understand why the captains had started their games nights. After all the daily stress of being a captain- of which a large portion of his seemed to come in the form of his unruly lieutenant- a night of simply playing games and unwinding every so often looked much more appealing.

Well, it would be a while before the next one rolled around. Until then, he would have to do the best he could to be patient with everyone, and earn the respect of his new subordinates.

A couple of days later, Toshiro went on a brief trip to the world of the living. When he had concluded his business there, he took a side trip to a bookstore and picked up a couple of volumes describing the rules for various games. He spent the next few weeks reading them in the evenings, because you could never be too prepared. He also bought a slim book entitled "Tips and Tricks for Winning at Charades and Other Acting Games." Just in case.


End file.
